The present invention relates to a device for connecting and spacing various members of a building frame, and particularly to a connector which secures and reinforces the various members of a wooden framed building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a galvanized steel connector to join space and reinforce studs, trusses, joists, or any frame consisting of regularly repeated building members in wooden framed buildings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.